


Get to the Point

by lost_spook



Category: Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Awesome Leela, Classic Who companions are awesome, Community: dw100, Drabble, Gen, Women Being Awesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-28
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-06 04:56:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/414921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four and Leela, and flattery.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get to the Point

**Author's Note:**

> For the dw100 challenge 'flummery'.

***

“My dear Doctor,” said the overlord, “what a genuine honour it is to welcome you. Indeed, I’m entirely overwhelmed. Your stay may be of some duration, so I trust you are comfortable – you and your charming companion?”

“Quite, quite.”

His ‘charming companion’ glared.

“It’s been an aeon since I had the opportunity to converse with such a truly unique mind.”

“One tries one’s best.”

“I might go so far as to say genius, but perhaps even that is an understatement - Urk.”

He collapsed, a knife handle protruding from his body.

“He lied,” said Leela. “Now let us go.”

***


End file.
